Freezing Shadows
by SoulSonicResonance25
Summary: Summary inside


**Freezing Shadows**

**Don't own Sonic and Freezing.**

**Shadow x Large Harem**

**Summary: After discovering about the aliens known as NOVA appearing and attacking the world, The Dark Hero Shadow heads to West Genetics to help the women known as Pandora and their Limiters to help fight off this threat. And he'll do it as the Pandoro, the first male Pandora.**

**Based on Manga**

West Genetics. A school where female warriors known as Pandora come and train to fight off against the threat known as NOVA. The Pandora teams with the boys, known as Limiters, and they help them fight off the NOVA. Since the Limiters have the power of Freezing, the Pandora have the Volt Weapon, which they use to fight off the Nova. And the whole world knows that women are the only ones to fight against the Nova head on.

But that's about to change.

In front of the gates of the Academy stood a young man. He has jet black spiky hair, with red streaks in them, with some covering his right eye. His eyes were crimson red like blood. He wore a black jacket, with red highlets on them, and a white shirt in the inside. He had on black pants that has cuts on them. He wore red and black sneakers. He was also carrying a brown bag on his shoulder.

This young man is Shadow. Shadow Yamikaze, aka The UltimateLifeform.

"West Genetics…this is it." Shadow said as he teleported in a blue flash.

**(West Genetics: Headmistress's Office)**

Shadow appeared in front of the Headmistress's Office. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Please come in." An elderly voice said.

Shadow walked and saw an old woman sitting behind the desk. He raised an eyebrow as the old lady was dressed up like a sister from the church. He closed the door behind him and sat at the chair in front of her desk.

"Are you Sister Margaret?" He asked as the woman nodded.

"Yes I am. May I ask who are you young man? I've never seen you in this school before." Sister Margaret said.

Shadow nodded. He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. He handed it to the Sister and watched as she read through it, seeing her eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"Oh my! So, _you're_ Shadow Yamikaze." Sister Margaret said as the black haired young man nodded in confirmation. "I've heard so much about you, Shadow. And according from what I've heard, you hold a Volt Weapon, just like the Pandora."

"That's right, Ma'am." Shadow held his hand out and closed his eyes. His hand started to glow a bright red, before the weapon materialised in his hand. He opens his eyes and saw the shocked and awe look on Sister Margaret's face. "This is one of my Volt Weapon; **Ddraig Goch**."

The weapon he called **Ddraig Goch** is a basic highly stylized single edge sword. It has a black grip with a red rectrangular sword pommel that has a multicolored gem embedded in it. The cup hilt looked like Shadow's forehead with the three upper quills on the back of it which is decorated with white swirling lines. The blade of the sword is black with white swirling lines on the surface and a bright red front edge in an intricate design.

All in all, the sword was amazing. Sister Margaret noticed that the name of the blade is Welsh, which meant 'Red Dragon'. She also noticed something else when he introduced his sword. "Wait, did you say 'one' of your Volt Weapon?" She asked

"Yes." Shadow nodded. "I can change my Volt Weapon to another kind of sword. Not only that but I can do this…" Ddraig Goch began to glow bright red.

Sister Margaret's eyes widened in awe when she saw the weapon change it's shape. When the glowing disappeared in an instant, **Ddraig Goch** was no longer a sword, but now a Death Scythe, like the Grim Reapers weapon.

"Incredible!" The Headmistress said. "You changed your sword into a Scythe! Not even the Pandora can do something like that!" She watched as the Volt Weapon dematerialised and Shadow sat back down. "Well Mr. Yamikaze I must say I'm impressed. We had no idea that male like yourself would have the same Stigmata Initiation like the Pandora and have a Volt Weapon, let only change it to whatever they want it to. This has to be a miracle of some sorts!"

Shadow nodded his head. "I already know that the classes of this school talks about the duties between Pandora and the Limiter." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "And no. I don't want a Limiter, I can work well on my own." He could feel Sister Margaret nod her head. He opens his eyes again. "Since I'm new here, I could easily end up getting lost, so is there-" He was interrupted when the two heard a knock coming from the door.

"Please come in." Sister Margaret said.

The door opened up and two girls walked in. They both wore the school uniform which consisted of purple for the girls here. One has brown hair that reached down her shoulders, two tied in bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle. Her eyes were closed and she has a smile on her face.

The other girl has long black hair that reached down her waist and gray eyes.

"Sister Margaret we've finished with the reports and…" The black haired girl stopped as she and the brown haired one took notice of Shadow. Both of them blushed and realized that he's handsome.

"Ah, just in time!" Sister Margaret said happily. "Shadow, I would like for you meet The Student Council President Chiffon Fairchild," She motioned her hand to the brown haired, smiling girl. "And Vice President, Ticy Phenyl." She motioned her hand to the black haired one. "Ladies, I would like for you to meet our Third Year transfer student. He's…a _very_ special student here." She smirked at the confused looks on both girls faces. "Anyway, I would like for you two to show Shadow around the school and take him to the third year male dorms, so that way he can get settled in."

"Yes, Sister Margaret." Both girls bowed.

"Here you go, Shadow." Sister Margaret reached into her desk and took out an envelop, giving it to Shadow. "In here is the classes you'll take, the schedules, dorm room key, and basic school information."

"Thank you Sister." Shadow bowed respectively as he walked out of the Office with the girls.

"I can already tell that things are going to get interesting around here." Sister Margaret said as she smirked, thinking about the whole school's reaction when they discover about Shadow.

**(West Genetics: Hallways)**

"So um…what's your name?" Ticy asked shyly with a blush on her face. When it comes to boys Ticy is really shy around them, since all her life she's been hanging around with the girls. And she couldn't lie when she say that this boy is probably the most handsome out of all the others here.

"Shadow." Shadow said. "My name is Shadow Yamikaze."

"Dark Wind?" Chiffon asked curiously as Shadow nodded.

Shadow never really had a last name before. Ever since his creations 50 years ago, all he got was his name and no last one. So he just stuck to his first and used it ever since. But now that he was going to an Academy he had to get a last name. He already knows other languages, so he decided to put the Japanese words Yami, meaning dark, and Kaze, meaning wind, together to form 'Yamikaze'. Plus it also relates to how fast he moves on his hover shoes, that he can turn himself into a dark wind.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Shadow. If you have any questions about or your classes come and ask us, okay?"

"Thanks, Chiffon." Shadow thought over and decided to ask. "When I first came here, the school was actually pretty big. Am I to assume that because of the fights between Pandora?"

"Yes." Ticy said as she looked down sadly. "To stop the Pandora from destroying the buildings, they made it so that way there could be enough space for them to fight but it does get damaged."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "I thought Pandora are suppose to fight the NOVA, not each other."

"Well that's true." Chiffon answered this time. "But fighting is prohibited and it get's way out of hand sometime. So there's nothing much we can do about it."

"Anyway," Ticy spoke up wanting to change the subjet. "Now that you're a Limiter here in West Genetics-"

"I'm not a Limiter." Shadow interrupted her, causing the girls to stop walking and stare at him with confusion. Just when they were about to ask him what he was doing here, he held out his hand silencing them. And to their shock and disbelief, a Volt Weapon materialised in his hand.

"T-T-That's…." Ticy stuttered in disbelief as she stared at the Volt Weapon in Shadow's hand.

"Yes, it's my Volt Weapon. I'm a Pandoro, the male version of you Pandora." Shadow answered and the reaction is what he expected. Ticy stuttered and fainted on the spot while Chiffon's eye's opened up, showing Shadow that she has yellow eyes and what Shadow found odd was that she has an uneven line in the middle of each of her pupil.

"Oh my!" Chiffon gasped as she stared at the weapon and Shadow before she closed her eyes and smiled. "I guess that explains why Sister Margaret said you were special. I never would've thought I'd get to meet a Male Pandora. It's an honor to meet you Shadow."

Shadow nodded his head and looked to Ticy. He walked up to her and carried her bridal style. He and Chiffon continued on with their walk until they made it to the Third Year Male Dorms. They walked down and stopped in front of Room 322.

"This is my room." Shadow told her.

"Uggg…" Ticy groaned in her sleep. She shook her head. "What happened?"

"You fainted when I showed you my Volt Weapon." Shadow said as Ticy looked up at him and her whole face blushed red as she noticed he carried her in his arms.

Ticy opened her mouth to speak but instead she fainted, with steam coming out of her ears and swirling eyes.

"Ticy!" Chiffon exclaimed, seeing her best friend faint again.

Shadow sighed and shook his head at this girl. She must be really shy especially around boys and began to ask himself if she have a Limiter. He gently laid her against the wall. He turned to Chiffon. "Thanks for showing me my room number, Chiffon."

"You're very welcome Shadow!" Chiffon said happily. "And remember, if you need any help at all come find me."

"Right." Shadow nodded.

"And don't worry about Ticy, I'll take care of her." Chiffon said as she went and grabbed her friend. "See you tomorrow!"

"Hmph." Shadow said as he took out his Dorm Key and used it to enter his room. He took a look around and it looked like a hotel room.

There was a large bed, a bathroom on the side, and a closet. There was also a TV on the wall and dresser right next to his bed.

With a sigh, he closed his room door and threw his bag on the bed. He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, with a far off look on his face. "NOVA…" He closed his eyes as a memory of the first time he met NOVA appeared in his mind.

***Flashback***

**-Music: Never Turn Back: Piano (Shadow the Hedgehog)-**

Shadow is staring at the memorial of his late friend Maria Robotnik. After joining GUN, he asked the General if he any idea where Maria's grave was. The General told him to go to Westopolis Graveyard, that was where she was.

Whenever he completed a mission, he would always come here everyday to pay his respect to his very first friend. Sometimes Rouge and Omega would come with him and pay their respects also, but personally, he would like to go by himself.

**-Music Stops-**

Just when he was about to go to H.Q. he heard an explosion in the distance. He turned to it and saw a building was destroyed. He saw something move in the cloud of smoke, making him narrow his eyes before they widen.

He saw not one but three giant inhuman aliens, each of them being very different from the other. He heard his watch beeping and looked down at it.

"**Shadow! Shadow are you there!?"**

"I'm here, Rouge." Shadow said. "What's going on! What are those creatures!?"

"**Those are the NOVA the General was talking about****!"** Rouge exclaimed, causing Shadow's eyes to widen. **"If I remember correctly, there are different types of them. I'm sending you their info now!"**

Shadow looked at his watch and saw a small holo screen appear in front of him showing him the types of Nova that are attacking the city. A Type R NOVA and two Type-S. He nodded to himself and headed to the city to fight them off.

***End of Flashback***

After he went to the city, he ran into the Type-R NOVA. When he took it out, he caught the attention of the two Type-S NOVA. The two attacked him at the same, but Shadow was way faster that them. He took them away from the city so that innocent people won't be hurt and managed to take one of the Nova out.

And then there was only one left. When he went to attack, he stopped when he saw the Pandora. Of course, they were in shock and denial when they found that it was he took down the other two NOVA without a scratch on him. They told him to get back so that they can take of this threat.

But Shadow ignored them and went on ahead to fight it. When he used his Spin Dash technique and went through the NOVA, he saw what looked like the power source. So he destroyed it and saved Westopolis from the evil invaders.

The Pandora was shocked that someone, who wasn't even a Limiter, managed to defeat that NOVA and the others like they were nothing. They were going to demand him some answers, but he teleported right before their very eyes, shocking them even more.

Right after the encounter, both the General and the President decided that it was time for them to take action now. They couldn't leave it to the Pandora if they couldn't even make it in time. In fact, the General had an idea that if a woman can be a Pandora then why not a male? He already knows about the Limiters and how they are the partners to the Pandora, but all they could do is just use the Freezing ability like the NOVA and the Pandora have these Volt Weapons that they use to kill the said creatures.

But things were going to be different.

Thanks to the information they had on Stigmata, the types their in and everything, Shadow was going to be the first male that was a Pandora, since he was compatible enough for it, besides he was created after all. After a long process, the best scientists of GUN made improvement to the Stigmata they received and they inserted them inside Shadow's body. After which he was mangaed to summon his Volt Weapon, thereby making it successful.

Shadow remembered how he would always train in his Volt Weapon, which is a sword, in order to get stronger and stronger. He had discovered that he the ability to change his Volt Weapon into any other weapon that he wants, like a gun, sword, etc. He can also switch between different swords, each that fits his own fighting style.

And now, here he is. Inside the walls of West Genetics. Where he assist in helping the Pandora.

The black haired teen opened his eyes and looked at his hand. He could already tell that as soon as word get's out that he's a Pandoro, the male counterpart of Pandora, there would be a lot of girls, chasing after him. He sighed and put his arms behind his head.

"This is going to be one long school year."

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
